


A Sticky Situation

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat Wave: An ABO Voltron Zine, M/M, Omega Hunk (Voltron), Partying, Possessive Keith (Voltron), References to Drugs, Unexpected Rut, alcohol is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: A dirty basement party creates some...Interesting developments for Keith.





	A Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!!!
> 
> this was my other abo zine piece, the pdf exclusive one!!!  
> i hope y'all enjoy!!

A  vicious snarl built up in Keith’s throat, as he forced himself between Hunk and a stranger with white hair that was mostly covered by an aviator cap.  He was pretty sure their name was  _ Rolo, _ like that candy that Shiro always complained about, but whatever their name was didn’t matter at the moment.  What mattered was that another alpha,  _ a stranger _ at that, was cozying up to Hunk, in the hazy darkness of Allura’s basement party.  And yeah, maybe Keith was a bit out of line with his not-so-secret crush, the surprised look that slowly spread across Rolo’s face causing Keith to cut off the snarl still rumbling in his throat.  Keith didn’t feel entirely real at the moment, the blue solo cup in his hand crunching easily and wetting his hand with the sticky punch still inside it, as he tried to sort through the way his brain was processing  _ whatever _ was happening to him.  Everything sounded muffled, as if through a layer of cotton, but every  _ scent _ was suddenly overwhelming, clogging up his nose as the smoke hanging in the air made his eyes sting, lights and people’s jewelry flashed blindingly through the haze.

 

“Keith?”  Hunk asked, drawing the other man fully back into himself, from wherever he had been floating a moment ago.  And just like that, the muffled music and conversations crashed into Keith like a truck. He staggered back into Hunk’s steadying arm as if he’d been punched, letting the crushed cup drop limply from his hand.  Rolo squinted at him, a concerned look on his face, scenting the air around them as politely as possible, which only made Keith feel the compulsive need to scent the air as well.

 

“Did you take something from that dude Varkon?  His supplier doesn’t say what he mixes in there, that shit could be dangerous,” Rolo suggested, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, true worry clouding his face at that thought.  Heat was building in the pit of Keith’s stomach, radiating out and making his face flush before he shoved his face into Hunk’s shoulder with a strangled noise.

 

“I didn’t take anything,” Keith mumbled out.  He started to straighten up out of Hunk’s arm, but froze as his nose caught the most  _ enticing _ scent he’d ever come across.  Like fresh baked bread, honey, and something else all rolled into one; it made Keith’s mouth water.  Keith rolled his head to the side, nose up as he scented the air, pushing closer to Hunk’s throat, eyes widening slightly as he realized where the scent’s source was.  “Why do you smell so good?” Keith grumbled out, the words half smushed into Hunk’s shoulder, before he was grabbed none too gently and pulled off of Hunk.

 

“Dude, back the fuck off of him,” Rolo growled, his agitated scent invading Keith’s nose.  With a snarl, Keith pulled out of Rolo’s grip, before he was distracted again by the scent from before, which now held a slightly sour note to it.

 

“Fuck off Roll-on,” Keith said distractedly, nose once again raised to the air.  Hunk let out a sudden gasp, drawing Keith’s attention sharply. The other man’s face was pale, eyes wide with surprised understanding, before he snatched up Keith’s arm and dragged him bodily through the throng of party goers.  A threatening snarl trailed after Keith, and if Hunk’s grip on him wasn’t so strong, he  _ definitely _ would’ve gone back to rip the other alpha’s face off.  

 

“Where are we going?”  Keith asked, tripping over his own feet to keep from being completely useless.  Hunk didn’t say anything as he led the way up out of the basement, past a bemused looking Allura, who laid across from the basement stairs like a guard dog to the rest of the house.  Hunk took a sharp turn into the bathroom near the kitchen, nearly smacking Keith into the door frame from how sudden the turn was, before manhandling Keith to sit on the counter. Keith felt so  _ hot _ , sweating up a storm, the color in his face flaring even darker when Hunk closed the bathroom door behind them.  He was trapped with the most delicious scent he’d ever smelled, the omega he had the biggest crush on, and his own thrumming heartbeat.  Keith could barely focusing on what Hunk was trying to say, tugging at his shirt to waft air over his overly warm skin.

 

“-eith, Keith, are you listening?”  Hunk asked, waving a hand in front of Keith’s face to gain his attention.  Keith shook his head no, as if he were moving through molasses. Hunk dragged a hand down his face, the honeyed bread scent souring like it had when Keith had gotten into the other alpha’s face back in the basement.

 

“Your suppressants, Keith, when did you take them last?”  Hunk tried again, as Keith finally noticed the red staining Hunk’s cheeks, Hunk’s lower lip bitten red with worry.  His heart thumped uncomfortably again, and Keith’s hands shot down to grip the edge of the countertop to ground himself, shaking his head again in an attempt to get rid of the fuzzy thoughts that were trying to take over.  Incoherent desires of wanting nothing more than to smother himself in Hunk’s scent floated around in his head, until a more solid, stray thought caught Keith’s attention out of the rest: If Hunk smelled  _ this good _ without doing anything, how would he smell...Keith let out a high pitched whine as his overactive imagination brought up the image of Hunk splayed out before him, naked and panting for Keith’s knot, and there was no way for Keith to hide the way his body reacted.

 

“Hunk…” Keith started, his voice nothing more than a possessive growl that threatened to pull them both closer to a precipice that Keith wasn’t sure was a good idea to drop down.  Hunk’s eyes grew wider as he caught wind of the shift in Keith’s scent, eyes flitting over Keith’s body before snapping upward again. Hunk’s hands rose slightly as Keith stumbled off of the countertop, the alpha’s gaze predatory as he carefully approached Hunk.

 

“Ooooohkay, so I think that’s the answer to that, holy shit.  I know that you’re allowed to get off suppressants at the end of the season bu-shit, you didn’t go into rut before the season started.  Shit, Shiro’s g-!” Hunk’s words were cut off as Keith let out a louder, more threatening growl, not wanting to hear  _ another _ alpha’s name.  All Keith wanted to hear, over the roar of blood in his ears, was Hunk  _ wanting _ him.  Hunk’s back hit the far wall, his hands still raised between himself and Keith’s slow, almost drunkenly swaying, approach.

 

“Huuuunk,” Keith whined as he leaned into Hunk’s hands.  They felt cool through the fabric of Keith’s shirt, and Keith sighed as he stretched onto his tiptoes, nose in the air.  He wanted to  _ drown _ in Hunk’s scent, his insides writhing at being unable to get closer.

 

_ “Keith, _ please!  I’m going to leave you in here to...Calm down, but then I’m getting Shiro, and he’s going to take you home, okay?  A shitty basement party is no place to go into rut.” Hunk tried to sound firm as he carefully turned the two of them around, Keith’s back to the far wall.  One of Hunk’s hands fumbled for the doorknob behind him, as Keith practically whimpered from being held back singlehandedly. And,  _ god, _ distantly Keith felt embarrassed by how he was acting, but he couldn’t help another whine as Hunk stealthily slipped out the bathroom door.

 

“Allura, can you go find Shiro for me?” Hunk called urgently, and Keith couldn’t suppress a full body shiver at the tone that the omega used.  It wasn’t a request, and the little fire that was burning underneath Keith’s skin grew that much  _ hotter. _  God, if only Hunk would use that tone with  _ him, _ except when they were in his bedroom togeth-

 

“Keith?”  Shiro’s voice shot through the door like a bullet, deadly with how it pierced Keith’s ears.  Unconsciously, Keith let out a territorial snarl, that Shiro responded to in kind - surprised, and unsure of how to react from being challenged, Keith's snarl bit off into an aggressive whine.  Shiro let out a sigh, and Keith knew his best friend well enough to know he was rubbing his eyes with one hand while he thought quickly.

 

“Keith, I'm not here to challenge you.  I just want to get us home safely,” Shiro said through the door, his voice as calm and soothing as Keith had ever heard it, but.  Keith's nose wrinkled, thinking just how excruciating it'd be to sit in the same confined space as Shiro, smelling his burnt-coffee and rubbing alcohol scent.  Already his nose burned, and Keith let out a negative grunt.

 

“I can call animal control if you want,” Allura offered semi-seriously, her voice slow and slurring slightly, trailing off in a giggle.  Three separate growls rose up at her suggestion, and Keith choked on his own when he heard Hunk growling. Over him. It was an overwhelming train of thought, and he let his head thump against the door painfully.

 

“Shit,” Keith whined through gritted teeth, breathing deeply through his mouth as he tried to avoid the intense scents around him.  It was then that a lightbulb apparently went off in Shiro’s head.

 

“Hunk, would you mind stepping away for a little bit?”  Shiro asked suddenly. A noise halfway between a growl and a whine tumbled out of Keith’s throat - he didn’t want Hunk to  _ leave, _ and having another alpha order his ome-his  _ friend _ around definitely rubbed Keith the wrong way.  Apparently it rubbed Hunk the wrong way as well.

 

“I’m not leaving him,” Hunk said adamantly, and Keith could picture the way Hunk would cross his arms over his chest, intimidating to almost anyone who didn’t know the larger man.  Shiro let out a loud sigh, the kind he used when Keith was being stubborn.

 

“I had the thought that if there weren’t so many scents, that it might be easier for Keith to get out of there and get home.  ‘Cuz I highly doubt that Allura wants to barricade this bathroom for him to stay the night in,” Shiro was getting snippy now, and Allura let out a very loud raspberry at the idea of losing a bathroom.  There was a tense moment of silence, and Keith could taste the frustration bleeding into Hunk’s scent, until Hunk let out an annoyed snort. He didn’t say anything, but the perfect honeyed bread scent grew fainter to Keith’s nose as Hunk stalked away.  Shiro let out a relieved sigh, as Keith whined loudly, the alpha part of him gnashing its teeth in anger.  _ Hunk _ shouldn’t have left, he should’ve been in there with  _ him, _ and it took every bit of Keith’s willpower to  _ not _ break down the bathroom door and take off after Hunk.

 

“If you’re quite done with distressed alpha display, we’ve gotta get you home before you start ripping down walls,” Shiro stated dryly, half a second before the door Keith was still leaning against was thrown open, knocking him into the toilet.  Before Keith could regain his balance and do more than snarl, Shiro already had a tight grip on the back of his neck, and his other arm wrapped tightly around Keith’s waist. With barely a grunt of exertion, Shiro lifted Keith bodily off his feet, and carried him out like an unruly child.

 

Forcibly docile, and barely able to snarl in the back of his throat, Keith closed his eyes and hoped beyond all hope that no one else would see his embarrassing predicament.   _ God, _ it’d be just his luck if Lance came up for air from the basement.  But, thankfully, no one else had left the party, and Keith almost wanted to cry when he picked up the faint scent of honeyed bread again.  Shiro didn’t say anything, merely readjusting how he was holding Keith, as they left the party, Allura solemnly closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! lemme know what you thought about it!!!


End file.
